RIPAGEM - Uma vida ripada!
by Rest Without Peace
Summary: Uma ripadora estreante, três personagens de companhia, uma fic mal escrita e sem sentido. E ainda ganhou reviews.


(**Mihaela: Primeira ripagem! Aiaiaiai |morde as unhas|) {Nick: Relaxa aê, baby girl. Tô com o dicionário trash aqui.} (Mihaela: But... Do que você me chamou?) [Damon: De baby girl. Agora, vamos começar?] (Mihaela: Vamos. E se me chamarem de baby girl de novo, leva Avada Kedavra.)**

Capítulo um: Percy **(Mihaela: Eu identifiquei legal, né?)**

Bem,o meu dia perfeito foi bem...Perfeito! **(Mihaela: Tinha que ser o Percy narrando. Aiai... Achamos um novo Mister Obvious.) **Eu acabara de voltar de uma missãocom Thalia** (Mihaela: Nick, definição de missãocom.) {Nick: Missãocom é uma espécie de cão com mil caudas (Quem teve saco pra contar?) e nove cabeças. |Usando óculos de professor|) [Damon: Mas ô cãozinho do capeta.]**,uma missão em que tivemos que lutar contra deuses menores para que eles deixassem de de **{Nick: Rolei de rir com o "de de", não sei por quê...} **se voltar contra os ,esse não é o caso. **(Mihaela: O sentido e os espaços depois de pontuações se aposentaram, snif.) [Damon: Bateu saudade aqui, bubu') {Nick: Se não é o caso, então porque falou?) **Quando cheguei ao acampamento,minha irmã Zândali **(Mihaela: Maque... Tipo de nome é esse?) {Nick: Zândali. Aposto meus chinelos que ela é africana.} **,me esperava junto a Sr.O'leary. **[Damon: A Sra. O'Leary mudou de sexo! Ahhh, eu gostava dela como cadela.] **Algo sobre minha irmã antes de cohece-la: **{Nick: Ela é africana.} **Ela tem 14 anos,cabelos castanho claro e olhos verdes (típico,não?)** (Mihaela: A concordância escafedeu-se nessa frase, e... Cabelos castanhos? Mas filho de Poseidon tem cabelo preto, pô!) {Nick: Cabelo preto e olhos verdes? Olha Damon, somos filhos de Poseidon!} [Damon: Ganhei mais um irmão!] **,Zândali foi para o acampamento com essa idade porque ela sempre foi adorada por todos os deuses (nao sei por que, mas irei descobrir)** (Mihaela: Caracaaaaa! Ela é uma Mary Sue! RIPAGEM NO MIIIIL!) {Nick: Adorada por todos os deuses? Há! Mente pra mim que eu finjo que acredito, vai.} **.Então ela começou a receber muitas bençãos.** (Mihaela: Sinto que a autora se auto-projetou nessa personagem...) **Enfim,amo muito ela,Annabeth e ela se dão muito bem,as duas são loucas por livros e arquitetura! **[Damon: A character perfeita. Cultivei ódio mortal por ela.] **Bem é só. **(Mihaela: Só? Maaffe, a garota não tem defeitos e ele diz só?) **Quando cheguei ao topo da colina,ela e a Sr.O'leary vieram correndo em minha direção.** [Damon: Sra. O'Leary definitivamente era melhor como cadela.] **Não sabia quem era mais rápida.Zândali vinha gritando: **{Nick: Seu panacaaaaaa!} **- mano!lindo do meu coração!-mana!que sauda... – **[Damon: "Ah, esquece. Não sinto mais saudades."]** então de repente CATABUM! **(Mihaela: Nossa, que onomatopeia ridiculous.) **-Ai!Nossa,tudo isso é saudades?!-dise eu rindo-Te amo! - disse ela-Também te amo! -disse- **{Nick: Cadê meu dicionário? Ah, táqui. Dise é uma frutinha típica do mundo trash que faz a pessoa ficar louca de desejo por uma cacatua.} (Mihaela: Neymar é resultado do que acontece se você ingerir uma dise.)**

**(Mihaela: Bom, ficou curto, então botei o cap 2 junto.)**

Eu estava tão feliz que Percy havia voltado!Eu tinha tanta coisa pra lhe contar!Nossa! **[Damon: Eu achei essa parte ridícula.] (Mihaela: Affe... Quem tá narrando?)**

– vamos indo,Quíron quer dar-lhe os parabéns! -disse eu- **{Nick: A única maiúscula nessa frase tá no nome do Quíron... **

–Vamos!Vou aproveitar e mandar uma M.I para Tyson. -disse ele- **(Mihaela: MASOQ? A frase começou com maiúscula, maluco! Eita nóis.)**

–Por que?! Tyson está ai! -disse eu sorrindo- **[Damon: Tá bom, tô sem ideia...]**

–Mas por que Tyson iria... -ele foi interrompido por mim-

–Sua irmã perfeita chamou ele! - disse – **[Damon: Mas quem tava narrando não era ela?] {Nick: É trash, Damon. É trash.} (Mihaela: QUEM TÁ NARRANDO SAMERDA?)**

–Obrigado ção Di Angelo - agradeceu ele rindo –** (Mihaela: Sentido: A gente NÃO se vê por aqui. Mas valeu por dizer quem narra agora.)**

**COREI... {Nick: Tá, não entendi.) [Damon: Quem entendeu?]**

Caminhamos até a Casa chegamos lá vimos Quíron jogando **Pinoche com o Sr.D. (Mihaela: É pinochle, besos)**

–Olá Percy!Olá pequena!Parabéns Percy,você e Thalia foram ótimos em sua missão.O Sr.D tem algo a lhe hora estarei viajando em férias,adeus! -disse o centauro- **((Monroe: Olha eu aqui... Mas, tipo, eu não achei sentido na frase.)) (Mihaela: MONROOOOOOOE!)**

–Obrigado Quíron!Boa viagem! -disse Percy- **[Damon: Nada que interesse.]**

–Olá!Boa tarde Sr.D! - disse eu – **((Monroe: Simpáaaaaaatica...)**

–Olá Zãníni! -exclamou Sr.D- **{Nick: Olha aí, esse nome é infeliz.} **

–Zândali,senhor.-disse eu- **(Mihaela: Não mudou muito.)**

–Tanto faz!-disse ele-

–Hm.-murmurei- **[Damon: O diálogo mais interessante do dia.]**

–parabén Phederick Josep - disse ele- **{Nick: Parabén é um cumprimento que, na tradução pra nossa língua, quer dizer "Vá se catar."}**

–Percy, Sr.D -faleu Percy- **(Mihaela: Cara, essa fic... Eu não vejo nenhuma qualidade nela, falei.)**

**(Mihaela: Tem mais, só que pra mim não dá mais!) {Nick: Acabou? Finalmente!} ((Monroe: Nem apareci muito.)) [Damon: Cara, que bom que acabou...]**

**Mihaela e Damon foram se alimentar no subúrbio, enquanto Nick e Monroe voltavam para Portland.**


End file.
